We Went Out Last Night
by kangaleigh
Summary: Based on the song "Out Last Night" by Kenny Chesney. The team goes out to a bar one Friday night after work.


**A/N: Based on the Kenny Chesney song, "Out Last Night". I heard it in the car the other day and there was a line in it that had me thinking. I don't have the lyrics posted here, so feel free to look them up!**

***edited it a few parts (11/5/2009)***

* * *

We Went Out Last Night

"Gibbs! Come on!"

"No."

"I'll take a vacation next week," Tony said with one last effort.

Gibbs considered it. "Fine."

"Awesome," Tony said as he started packing up his things and shutting down his work station. He had been bugging Gibbs all day to go out with him and the rest of the team for drinks. Tony considered it a victory, not in the least a small one, that he was able to get Gibbs to agree. On top of that, he now gets a vacation next week!

The first hour flew by! Everyone was buying a round for everyone else. Abby was trying to convince Jimmy to join her on the dance floor, but he just blushed and kindly refused. Too kindly. It was annoying. Ziva said she would join Abby instead. Tony let out a wolf whistle as the two started dancing. He then braced himself for the head slap he was sure was coming his way. Turning to Gibbs to see what the hold up was, he noticed the man was chatting up some girl. Tony got closer so he could hear.

"So we are just hanging out here, trying to look for something fun to do, you know?" said the young, bleach blonde woman. "So what's your name?"

"L.J," Tony, said stepping up next to his boss and throwing an arm over his shoulder. Gibbs looked over at Tony. "Trust me on this, Boss," he whispered. It must have been the alcohol under his belt, but Tony was feeling rather brave tonight. "His name is L.J. and he is a federal agent."

"So with like a badge and gun and everything?"

"And everything," Tony said with a smile. "What's your name?"

"Sophie Delray."

Gibbs nearly spit out his drink. He quickly excused himself and headed for the door. Abby, seeing him try to make a break for it, ran after him. "Where are you going? You aren't leaving already, are you?"

"Things are just getting a little strange here, Abbs."

"Like what?"

Gibbs looked back up at the bar where he left Tony and Sophie. They were both still glancing in his direction. "That one was hitting on me."

Abby looked where he was looking. "Tony?"

"Not DiNozzo. That…little girl."

"So what?! She's cute. And maybe she isn't as young as she looks."

"She was in Kelly's play group. I went to school with her _mother_!"

"Okay, that is a little weird then, I guess."

Abby was able to convince him to stay longer, but he wouldn't go back up to the bar. Instead he followed her back to a table where Jimmy and Ziva were sitting. Gibbs felt he needed another drink so he ordered a round of shots for everyone. That made him feel a little better, so he got another round.

McGee was hootin' and hollerin' when Ziva and Abby took the karaoke stage. The guys made their way up to the front of the crowd as the two started singing "I Got You Babe." After that performance, Abby and Ziva didn't pay for a drink for the rest of the night. They had all sorts buying for them.

"What is it you do?" asked a brunette girl who was at the bar with McGee.

McGee was glancing behind her at Tony, who was waving his hand in the air. "I'm a…" he stalled trying to figure out what it was Tony was trying to say to him. Finally, it clicked. "Writer!" he said louder then he meant to. "I'm a writer."

"Really? What do you write?"

"I've written a couple of novels. _Deep Six_ and _Rock Hollow_."

"Never heard of 'em," she said shaking her head and taking a sip of her blended drink from a straw. Tony nearly fell down trying to hold his laughter inside.

Though the question was the same all night, "What do you do?", the answer never was.

"I'm a doctor."

"I'm a cop."

"I build motorcycles."

"I work on a boat."

"I'm an astronaut."

"I'm a secret agent. I'd tell you more, but that would put you in danger."

"I played college ball with Brad Pitt."

"Really?" the blonde smacking her gum asked. "Like, the actor?"

Tony laughed. "No," he said sarcastically. "The doctor!" The girl laughed with him.

While Gibbs, McGee and Ziva were sitting at a table, trying to regain some composure, they heard, "1,2,3, GO!" They looked over at what the commotion could be. All were stunned to see Jimmy doing body shot off some girl. Tony and Abby, of course, were encouraging him. Some guy stormed past Gibbs and headed right for them. Right away, he knew this wasn't going to end well, so he rushed up there to see what he could do. McGee and Ziva were right on his six.

"What do you think you are doing with my woman?!?!" the guy asked in a loud angry voice. He yanked Jimmy by his arm away from the girl.

Jimmy's was completely horrified and his face showed it. "You're…you're…woman?" he stuttered.

"I am not you're woman!" the girl yelled back at him, but they fell on deaf ears. The man looked as if he was about to shake Jimmy like a rag doll. Gibbs tried to step in, but he couldn't get through the crowd. Tony tried, but he was pushed backwards by the guy's free hand. Abby rushed to Tony's side.

"Y'all take that redneck stuff outside!" the bartender screamed over the noise.

The man dragged Jimmy out the door. Jimmy was too stunned at first to do anything else. Not much of the crowd followed. A few did. Tony and Abby did and once Gibbs, McGee, and Ziva were able to make their way through the crowd they were outside as well with a handful of others. "Come on," the guy said, pushing Jimmy into the side of a car. "I'll even give you the first shot, String Bean."

Jimmy stood up straighter. He had anger in his eyes. Even Gibbs could see that as he crossed the parking lot. Jimmy gathered all his strength and pent up rage and socked the guy in the jaw. The guy stumbled to the side. Everyone seemed surprised. No one thought Jimmy had it in him. "I hate being called 'string bean'," he replied to the shocked face of the guy standing in front of him. They guy made a swing, but Jimmy ducked out of the way. This caused the guy to spin around. This gave Tony the opportunity to hit him himself. The guy toppled backwards and slid against the car where Jimmy had been standing 10 seconds ago. He composed himself and everyone was waiting to see who was going to make the next move. No one did. The guy stalked off to his car and they watched him drive away.

"Maybe its time to go," Ziva suggested.

"Are you kidding?!" said Jimmy. "The fun's just beginning!" He patted Tony on the shoulder as they headed back inside.

A couple hours later, they ended up closing down the bar. Tony coaxed Abby off the table, where she had been dancing. She stumbled a bit as they started to leave. Not sure she would make it all the way out, Tony offered a ride on his back to her. She took it. Ziva was clinging to Jimmy. Or Jimmy was clinging to Ziva. It was hard to tell. McGee and Gibbs were able to walk out under their own power, but barely. Once outside, they stared at their vehicles in the nearly empty parking lot. They all looked at each other.

"How are we going to get home?"

* * *

**A/N 2: There is a line in there from another country song. It's a new single. Anyone know what it is?**


End file.
